The Box Car
by Luxadin
Summary: Len finds a box, and what does he do with it?


**The Box Car**

* * *

Len's P.O.V.

Going home wasn't that exciting..

The streets were always silent, all the houses nearby were empty, and no cars are on the streets. It has been like that since I've been taking this road to get home, maybe longer.

But today was different, especially since when I started on my way, a black car actually drove past me.

I stopped walking as I saw the car drive past.

The suspicious-looking car stopped a few houses away from me. For a moment, it was dead silent, only the engine on the car was running.

After about a minute, one of the car doors opened and out thrown was a brown box.

The door slammed closed really quickly as soon as the box got out and drove away as fast as it probably could.

I watched the car disappear before I ran towards the box and looked at it.

The box was empty, it was just sitting there as if it was waiting for me to do something.

Feeling like it was suspicious, I grabbed a stick from the ground and poke the box a few times. The box didn't move.

I dropped the stick as I moved closer to the box and got my whole body into it. It was a perfect fit.

Having an idea, I got out of it and took the box back home with me.

As I got to the house, I opened the front door, and took the box in.

When I was walking with the box in my hands, I could feel one of the others wondering what I was doing with it.

I went into the garage to put it down in a good spot. Scavenging around the garage, I found four wagon wheels, a fitting steering wheel, two pedals, and a few tools.

Placing the things near the box, I started working on it.

For the next few days, I've been working on the box with the things that I've gotten from around the garage, only stopping for sleeping, eating, and school.

After the 5th and final day, I was pretty much done with all the things I've been working on the box.

Well, I should now call it, a box car.

And now for the most important thing about cars, test driving it.

I ran to the garage door remote and pressed it, causing the door to open. As it opened, I went into the box car, getting in a comfortable position.

Smiling, I pressed the go pedal with my right foot and it drove forward out the garage in a good speed, my hands on the steering wheel.

I drove around the block, noticing a bit of people walking around the places having some weird stares at me and my box car.

Honestly, I didn't care. It was me and my box car, something I was proud to have.

The box car didn't make too much of a noise.

Mostly because it didn't run on gas, which makes it environment-friendly. It would run on..

Well, maybe it's not good to tell, in case those who want to steal it are watching. Especially if the box car gets out of the kind of fuel it feeds on.

As we finished our test drive, I drove the box back to the garage. I was excited and proud that the box car was finished finally.

I stepped out of it, pressed the garage door remote to close it, and turned to look at the box.

...

Something felt missing..

Something.. But what..?

I stared at it for a few moments until I just thought of something to make it show that it was mine.

Looking around the garage, I grabbed a paint brush and poured a little bit of yellow paint on a newspaper.

Dipping the paint brush into the yellow paint on the newspaper, I took the paint brush and wrote my name onto the box's side.

Okay, I admit it, I'm not the best writer so when I spelled my name in all caps, I accidentally wrote the E the opposite way. It was kind of stupid but.. It was paint, can't do anything to fix it.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow, as I put away all the things, and went to bed.

Waking up, I was filled of excitement. I ran down the stairs to see Meiko.

Awkwardly, she's not drunk.. Usually when I see her at any time of the day, she's drunk.

She was actually.. Smiling..

I was wondering what was going to happen, because there was probably going to be something, like the end of the world or something..

Then, I heard her, "Hey Len, do you want me to drive you to school today?"

…

I stared at her.

…

That's weird.

It was unusual to see her offer to drive. I waited for a moment before declining. Meiko took it well, not really pissed or angry or anything. She was still smiling, "Fine.."

As she walked away to the different direction, I ran into the garage, taking one of the garage door remote and then I opened the garage door, getting into the box.

I was driving my box car to school..

…

HOW COOL IS THAT?

* * *

Malignuss: Hey there, readers. I know, I'm not really that good of a writer. But hopefully you enjoyed that. Sorry, if it seemed a bit of a waste of your time.. However, if you want me to add a second chapter, review and tell me ^^;


End file.
